Memory
by RENAImochi
Summary: He could vaguely remember it. A voice, a voice calling out to him, begging him not to forget. But he just didn't know who. Why? Just why does he feel so empty...ONE-SHOT


The man sighed again turning around to the side of his bed. He stared at the digits, the neon bright colour making him blink. It was midnight.

_'My eyes,' _

The beeping of the clock beside him, the shuffling from the kitchen outside his room, the quiet sound of that particular tap that was always leaking.

It was all too noisy.

_'My ears,' _

He curled his rough calloused hands over the bed sheet, wrapping it over himself.

_'My hands,' _

The pillow felt quite hard against his head. He bit his bottom lip. He knew there was something much, much, softer than that.

_'My lips,' _

He wondered, how long has he been trying to sleep? How long will it take for him to close his eyes? Cloudy, dull eyes strayed to the moonlight streaming out of the window.

_'My heart,' _

He let out a breath and stared silently at the puff of condensed air that came out. It was winter.

_'My soul,'_

Slowly, he closed his eyes and hoped for sleep to come once again.

_'Remembers you.'_

* * *

His face was red. Alarmingly so.

Even the pink flowers petals dragged down by the wind couldn't hide the loud blush on his cheeks. It was graduation day and he was just about to leave this wretched school once and for all when a sudden tug to his arm had stopped him. He stared right back at the short brunet, amber eyes shining taking in the slight figure of the teenager.

"S-saga-senpai…."

He knew this kid. Well, everyone would know that one rich kid in class, that's just says a lot about human nature. But he hadn't really seen him up close. Just how…how does that green eyes look so deep….

"Please take this!"

He took a sudden step back, when the other had thrust something at his face. The boy blushed holding out his hand out to him. Looking down, he frowned when he saw a button on those pale and clammy hands. He looked back at the other and finally noticed that the second button on his uniform was missing. That one button that was closest to the heart.

His eyes widened as it stared back at those emerald ones. No way….

Blushing again, the brunet stuttered, "P-please take it! I-I've always liked you S-saga senpai!"

The guy was stubborn, even when he raised his eyebrows at him; he still shoved his hand holding the button at his face.

"Please!"

He wasn't planning on staying here for long. Holding relationships over here will surely lead to more problems in the future. But how could he turn down this harmless request? The brunet was brave enough to ask him despite their gender and breaking his 'go-away' aura takes a lot of guts, he had to admit it, he was a little impressed.

He daintily picked up the button from the others hand, staring at the gold metal at his fingers. Ritsu was also staring…at him that is. He had this entranced dazed look that he wouldn't even be surprised if drool came slipping out of his mouth. He chuckled. "Is that all?"

Ritsu whimpered quietly, "Y-yeah…" he bowed down suddenly and shouted, "I hope I can meet Saga-senpai again in the future!" He quickly turned around, was just ready to sped off before,

"Wait."

He looked back at the dark haired boy, "Y-yes?"

Takano tucked the button slowly in his pocket, "Do you…" he gazed up at the billowing Sakura trees, making the school gates of all places that much more magical. Then he stared back at those sparkling green eyes, "Do you want to go home together?"

It pleased him actually, making that petite face of the boy red as the sunset and those charming eyes widen in surprise. He nodded vigorously, white steam puffing out of his brown locks.

As they walked out of the gates and into the streets outside, Takano glanced back at the boy behind him and laughed quietly seeing him walking so stiff.

He faltered slightly in his steps as he felt a soft sensation in his hand. Then he smiled softly and without looking back, closed Ritsu's hand with his. They walked home like that, hand in hand.

'This won't be for long.' Takano said to himself, 'I'm going to go home one day anyway.' His eyes caught on a stray newspaper that managed to flew right by them. The numbers printed on the heading was obvious enough, 1994.

Takano was not from here, no, he was born in a different era. Much, much different.

He was a boy from the future.

Maybe he didn't know, but by then, he had already fallen into a trap. Like a fly caught in a web, he was destined to be eaten. The minute he had closed his hand with Ritsu his fate was already sealed.

And there is certainly no going out.

* * *

It was rather warm on the futon despite not having a heater in the small room. Ritsu couldn't stop the sigh of pleasure from escaping his lips when the man beside him had snuggled closer. Takano smirked, "That good?"

Red dusted his face, but he cuddled deeper into the dark haired man's chest until all that Takano could see was only the red blushing ears of the brunet. "Shut up…..it's _your _fault the heater broke." Takano stroked the silky brown hair slowly, nuzzling his head and inhaling that sweet scent from the younger man which only he would know. He hold the other tighter, closing his eyes slowly, "Ritsu…..you know there are people waiting for me there right?"

He felt the body he was holding onto tense when he said that, it was obvious that Ritsu didn't like it at all when Takano started talking about that. Ritsu had known that Takano was from the future since they started college together. Long story short, it had taken him about a month to finally believe what the man was saying. And that was about, what? Ten years ago?

The reason the heater broke was because Takano was fixing his pod which looked no more less than a little bead. Apparently, he couldn't return back to the future all those years ago because he had lost the other pod which was his only ticket home. That time the pod had emitted neon green light everywhere and somehow all the power got cut off, lights exploded and even the water pipe broke. It had taken them a while for them to fix all the lights, the television, not to mention their phones. It wasn't that much anyway, sometimes Ritsu was even glad that they live together at that cramped old apartment.

Hopefully though, the heater would be fixed by tomorrow. But he doubt that Takano would stop sleeping with him even after it was fixed. "When are you going?"

The older man smiled down at Ritsu, his eyes straying to that milky white skin under his t-shirt. Ah, when was the last time they had slept together like this again? Both of them had been so busy working they rarely had any time alone together; one would be sleeping while the other would be working. Needless to say, he loved it when he could just hold Ritsu gently like this, without any interruptions. "...the twenty-eighth."

Ritsu squeezed his hands tightly, "You old sod…" Takano laughed quietly seeing that red face, "I wouldn't think on missing your birthday now," He shuffled closer, enveloping both of them in a cocoon of heat. "I'll come again." He grinned, "I know you'll miss me."

The other glared at him, his face red, "D-don't get ahead of yourself, idiot!"

They stayed quiet after that, hearing the occasional breeze from outside and the sound of their breaths mixing. "Hey, Ritsu can you hear it?"

The sound of the crickets outside, the rustlings of the bed sheets, "Huh?"

Takano smiled softly at him, "The sound of our love."

"Uh….." you could almost hear the ferocious waves of red that flooded his face, "T-takano! Fuck! Don't sound so damn cheesy!"

"Why?" he whispered slowly at Ritsu's ear making him shiver at his deep voice, "You like it when I spoil you right?" The brunet looked down in embarrassment, "…"

"Ritsu…." He traced his thumb slowly at the others soft lips. The brunet shuddered as he felt the slight breath from Takano, hovering over his mouth. The kiss started soft, before Takano put more pressure in it, pulling quiet moans from Ritsu as he slowly licked his bottom lip. The tongue gaining entrance, danced with the other and it was all Ritsu could do to just stop the moan from getting out as it was muffled down by Takano's mouth.

"A-ah!"

He gasped as he felt the sensation of skin touching on skin, glancing down he gulped nervously when he saw the others hand snaking down his trousers.

"T-takano."

His breath hitched, feeling the warm hands closing over his member, the other smoothing down the heaving chest under his shirt. "P-promise m-me," he tried to say in between gasps, "t-that you'll come back o-ok?"

The dark haired man faltered in his movements, he stared back at the slightly tear stained green eyes and smiled, whispering,

"Of course."

* * *

The brunet sighed in relief after lifting the last box out of the apartment. He dusted his hands together, staring at the now empty space of the apartment. Guess this was it then.

He wandered around the vacant place, checking to see if he had left anything behind before locking the apartment. Suddenly, he noticed something reflecting the afternoon's rays from outside and slowly stooped down to see what it was on the hard wood floor. He smiled quietly when his fingers picked up the shining red marble of the floor. Rolling it at his two fingers, he raised it to the rays that was leaking out of the window, making the deep red like an eternal fire trapped inside an orb. He could guess that the marble was one of many that they had bought on their trip to Osaka on his birthday.

Despite everything, he was still sad that Takano was going to leave.

After that confession, ten years ago, it had taken him at least a week before he found out that 'closed-off quiet guy' image Takano had always been portraying was just a lie and he was actually this mean sadistic guy who only wanted someone to-

Ritsu frowned unable to finish the thought. Someone to…what? He stared back at the marble on his hand. Just why did Takano Masamune of all people, would want him?

Strangely, a sudden memory came to mind as he thought this. Of when they were just at their sophomore year of their university when they started renting the apartment. Snuggling on the sofa together, watching this variety show no one seems to be interested in. Takano had his head at the crook of his neck and he remembered blushing a little when he felt the other sniffing him. 'Onodera, you smell nice…..just like how mom used to….' He wanted to ask what he had really meant by that, but just couldn't work out the words to say it so he had stayed silent. Then again, after that Takano started kissing him non-stop, straddling his hip and-

"Ritsu?"

He whipped around in surprise, his face red from his recent thoughts. Confused amber eyes stared back at his green ones. "You're already packing up?" The brunet stood up slowly, going to where Takano was holding their dinner at the genkan. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Uh, welcome home?"

Takano raised his eyebrows at him, but he smiled before stepping in and pecking Ritsu's cheek softly. "I'm back."

He took the plastic bags from Takano's hands and strode back to the living room. "I was thinking of locking up and eating somewhere else, but since you're already here….." He stood still for a moment looking around. There was no furniture.

"Guess we'll just sit on the floor then," Takano shrugged. The brunet frowned, "Are you sure? We can just drag the sofa back inside-"

"Ritsu you'll have to drag it back out again anyway,"

"Yeah…."

He sighed, sitting indian style on the floor and opening up the takeout. Ritsu's face lit up as the aroma of hot cheese and tomato sauce hit him. "Pizzas!" He quickly joined Takano and sprung open one of the boxes.

"Itadakimasu!"

Takano stared at him as he munched one of the slices, "You, know they don't sell pizzas anymore in the future?" Ritsu froze as he stared at him in horror, "No!" he gasped. Takano nodded slowly in disappointment, "Apparently, this franchise got really famous and turns out they were selling drugs in their pizzas." He took another slice before continuing, "The government was afraid that others would follow suit so they made it illegal," he laughed, "This was one of those stupid laws, people still eat them anyways, it's kind of like downloading things on the internet you know?"

Ritsu shook his head slowly, swallowing down his food, "Wow, the future sounds scary, I'm glad I'm not there," he sighed.

"Oh, really?" Ritsu looked back at the other and quickly tried to take it back, his face flushing, "N-not that I say it's bad that you're living there its just- you know-"

"It's okay, I get you."

"….."

The younger man desperately tried to break the awkward silence, searching for anything to talk about, then, "Ah! I almost forgot!" he popped open a beer can before continuing, "Kisa-san, invited me to the Onsen at Kyoto yesterday,"

Takano looked at Ritsu, waiting for him to continue, "A-and since I'm going to move there anyway, I thought it'll be good for me to go…."

The dark haired man nodded slowly, sipping his own beer can, "When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"….I see."

They leaned back at the wall, Takano's shoulder pressing beside the brunets. He sighed loudly while taking another sip of beer, "I'm leaving tomorrow too."

Ritsu froze, his hand halfway from drinking the can, his mouth slightly agape. "Oh." Tomorrow was the 4th of april, he had thought that after his birthday had passed Takano would forget about returning to his own time…

How selfish of him, how could he stop Takano from going back? This wasn't all about him.

'_Please don't go.'_ He wanted to say that so badly. He didn't know why, he had a bad feeling from this whole thing.

Takano stared at the brunet; his face was blank, his eyes digging holes at the floor under his feet. Ritsu was worried about him, it made him happy. To know that he cares about him, touched even. He ruffled those silky brown hair, muttering to the other, "It's okay, I told you right? I'll come back."

"Hmmmm…..." Ritsu leant closer to the older man, taking Takano's hand in his. The other smiled at Ritsu, kissing his forehead gently. "See me off at the train station tomorrow?"

Takano stroked his cheeks slowly before answering, "Alright." Red dusted his cheeks, and he looked away from Takano. He could hear it though, that soft squeak from Ritsu even when the brunet had suddenly stood up walking away to clean up their dinner.

"Thank you."

* * *

The air was warm as they got out of the bus heading to the train station. Ritsu closed his eyes for a moment feeling the breeze of the wind on his face while people streamed out of the bus. He was waiting for Takano to get out. He grinned. Apparently, the 'man from the future' couldn't even handle a simple drive on the bus. Oh sure, he said that means of transportation in his future was much more efficient and using a bus was downright _barbaric_, but the idea of that man having car sickness was just too hilarious too pass by. He looked back at Takano, the dark haired man had his hand over his mouth, hand desperately gripping on the metal pole of the bus stop and face slightly green.

"Takano-san…..are you….alright?"

"Idiot, I can see you laughing, no need to hide it," he scowled.

Ritsu coughed trying to stifle down the fit of laughter. He glanced down at the stairs heading to the station beside them before looking back at Takano. The other was rolling that emerald green bead, or 'Time pod' according to him, at his hand. Ritsu smiled sadly, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see those amber eyes for a while. He bended down and took the light luggage, before walking back beside Takano. "Takano-san," Ah, that was his real name right? Just when they started dating, he blew it up that Saga wasn't actually his first name. He was actually pretty mad that Takano didn't tell him; even Takano hadn't dared to mess with his bad mood.

But, seeing it was them, it didn't last that long.

He gripped the bag tighter. Yes, it had been ten years isn't it? All those memories that they gathered, sweet memories, bitter ones, painful ones, blissful ones, he wondered, would it still be with him?

"Ritsu?" He shook Ritsu's shoulder gently, shaking the other out of his reverie. "You okay?" His eyes widened seeing green ones glistening. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Ah….." the brunet quickly wiped his tears with his sleeve, just why was he doing this now…..

But it kept on coming, flowing down his face as if he just couldn't stop however hard he tried to rub it with his knuckles. He gasped however, when he felt something squeezing his whole body, enveloping him with that familiar fragrance that he was scared would disappear. "Oi, oi, I told you I'm going to come back, didn't I?" He hugged the brunet tighter, stroking Ritsu's hair slowly.

"T-Takano-san, people are looking….." He sighed, letting go of Ritsu before staring at the other, his face in a frown. Then, he grabbed the collar of his shirt and calmly proceeded to tear off the button on it, "Takano-san? What are you doing?!" Holding out his hand to the brunet, he presented the black button that lay innocently on his palm. "Hold on to this, when I come back you can give it to me."

Ritsu gaped at him, his mind recalling to that one time, where the cherry blossoms were blooming, where that same amber eyes had enchanted him, and where he could feel his heart beating just as it was right now.

Takano seeing that the brunet was content on just staring at his hand, sighed, took Ritsu's and covered it with the button safely in the others hand. "Um," the younger man looked down, his face blushing. Takano smirked seeing the other like that, folding his arms together he said, "What, nothing for me?"

"Erm," the brunet looked away, his face nearly resembling a tomato by now,

"It's okay," he sighed, "You better get going, you're at station four right?"

"Uh," Ritsu nodded slowly, he turned around, his feet started moving, heading to the train station below. Leaving Masamune behind him.

The dark haired man sighed, dropping back down on the bench of the bus stop. He had to admit that Ritsu was acting weird recently. Usually it'll be him that'd be clinging to the other but now the brunet seemed more…worried. He took out the pod from his front pocket, regarding the sphere with a vague face. He could almost see all the wires, and sparks inside the pod, but, for a moment there he thought he saw something peculiar at the bead…... '_Well, It's not like it's going to cause any-'_

Time stopped as he felt a breath on his cheek.

A feathers touch. That deep sparkling green eyes. Those red cheeks.

Takano stared dumbly at Ritsu, his hand covering his lips where the brunet had kissed him.

Then he was gone, just as fast as he first appeared.

He couldn't comprehend how the other could do that without him noticing. He stood up abruptly, he didn't know why but his heart was tugging. It hurt. He wanted to touch Ritsu. Now.

But he closed his hands in a fist gently, he took a deep breath and slowly, slowly, he turned away.

* * *

It didn't take that long for him to search for a private place for him to go back, considering the number of abandoned alleys in that town was nearly uncountable. He shifted his eyes upwards to where the sun was setting then back to that little pod he had at his hand.

To activate it he had to think. Think back to where his own timeline was, where his people, buildings, places, home, _home….._

He felt the bead heat up in his hand, then, a greenish turquoise light burst out from it. Forcing his eyes closed and illuminating everything around it, the brick wall behind him, the bags of garbage. It all seemed alien to him as the bead started vibrating really fast before-

"Takano?!"

He whipped his head back in surprise, and his eyes widened in shock seeing the figure who had called out his name. He can't believe it. It was, "Yokozawa?"

He almost dropped the pod, seeing his friend that was supposed to be from the _future_ standing in front of him, how, "W-why are you here?"

The man stared at Takano, his blue eyes wide with….disappointment? "Takano, I've been searching for you for ten years you know." He folded his arm together, glowering at Takano, "the least I could ask for is for some gratitude."

They stared at each other for a while, none of them making a move. Then, "Isn't that tuxedo a little bit too much?"

They burst into laughter, holding their stomachs, and soon gasping before falling into more laughter. Takano was the one who stood up first, helping up the other. It was obvious that even after the long period of ten years; their friendship still hasn't died out yet.

"You bastard." Yokozawa chuckled. "I had a date you know? I thought, 'Yeah! Finally, I'm lucky enough to catch this hot guy!' before" he looked pointedly at Takano, "they detected your old pod from somewhere in the twentieth century, so I of course, had to make sure if it was you. We had our own cases of false alarms, I'm sure you'd know."

Yokozawa shook his head slowly, kneading his forehead, "God….just how did you manage to lose your time pod in the first place?" Takano smiled back at him, "Well, it's a long story…."

Yokozawa laughed , slinging his hand over the other, "Well, we have a lot to catch up on now, do we?"

They laughed merrily, walking out of the alley. Yokozawa glanced at Takano, "Hey…did you just go to the train station near here? You better be careful going there."

Takano wavered in his steps, frowning at the other man, "Why?"

Blue orbs widened in surprise when he answered, "Don't you know what day it is?"

A forbidding feeling was creeping over him, like a black hazed monster, creeping from his legs, climbing to his torso until finally it could eat his head…

"4th April, 2004."

"4/4/04"

His heart was beating loudly, resounding through his veins, his hands, legs, ears. Takano began breathing in sharp breaths as realisation hit him like a pole hitting him straight at the heart.

_"You better get going, you're at station four right?"_

"Four." He rasped.

"Takano?" Yokozawa looked at him anxiously, "What's the matter?"

His body started to move on its own, his hands shaking from the unknown fear. He started out walking slowly, before his feet suddenly picked up and soon he was jogging. "Oi, Takano!"

The others voice was just an echo in his mind as other thoughts started cramming in, he desperately started running.

_'"It was the most saddening thing to ever happen in this country" the reporter had said.'_

He threw off the pod he was clutching in his haste, his whole being screaming the words,

_'Faster, faster, faster, FASTER.'_

He ran through people, shoving them out of his way, his eyes wild searching for that one mop of soft brown hair,

_'Four? What about it? Are you that superstitious Onodera? He had chuckled'_

Finally, his eyes caught the stream of people that was heading down to the station, he ran down the stairs, not caring if he accidentally stepped on somebody, nothing matters by now.

_'Promise me that you'll come back ok?'_

Yes! Yes! Of course! He had said that! and he _will_ come back, he will _not_ leave him now,

He breathed heavily, turning his head here and there, "RITSU!" he screamed.

So what if people looked at him weirdly? So what if he looked like a maniac?

"RITSU!" he ran everywhere, looking past the moving trains and the floods of people.

Then, "RITSU!" he'd saw him, that dumb stubborn face, that emerald green eyes…..

"RITSU!" why wasn't he turning his way?

Then he realised what was wrong.

Head shaking, he slowly looked down…..at the yellow line. Then back at Ritsu.

Ritsu who was at the other side of the train tracks. He trembled, knees feeling like it would fall off any moment. Slowly, he turned his head to the sign above his head.

**STATION 6**

Ritsu was at station 4. Ritsu was just at the other side of his station. Ritsu was just about to _live._

He didn't waste any time staring at his lover, he could make it. He would run from here to the other station. He _will _come back to Ritsu whatever it takes….

He ran back to where he'd come from to the stairs, all the while his mind was only filled with _his_ face, their memories, their life

_'I will NOT let it go!'_

Then, just when his feet was going to step on the first steps leading to the stairs, a harsh tug at his arm hold him back. "Takano! No! You can't it's too late!"

Wild amber eyes flashed with a fierce anger as it regarded Yokozawa holding on to his arm. "LET GO."

The other shook his head at him, "No! You _can't _ change the future Takano, or not you have to stay here forev-"

"FINE" the man desperately screamed, struggling to get out of Yokozawa's bear hug, "I'LL STAY HERE." having had enough, he punched the other square in the face, until Yokozawa was forced to let go.

_'Stay here, with Ritsu.'_

He whipped around started to run when,

"All passengers boarding the train to Kyoto please get in the train at Station 4, this is the last call for the passengers who are boarding…"

His heart stopped beating for a second. His legs found themselves walking back to the station, his mouth whispering, "Ritsu…..Ritsu…."

He didn't know when he started shouting, but he did. Shouting, screaming his name, again and again. But he could only stand there, watching the people destined for doom streaming in the train. He could only stare blankly, watching the silhouette of a lean figure and dirty mop brown hair, walking in the train with the others.

But even when the doors to the train had closed, Takano didn't stop calling his name. Even when the train had sped off, leaving a wind that moved his hair, he still called his name. Then all was quiet, but even then did he still rasp his name.

Less people were there. It was no wonder that the casualty loss after that incident happen was high. Yokozawa stepped slowly to the man crouching on the floor. "Why….."

Blue eyes narrowed, knowing what was coming next, "WHY DID YOU STOP ME?"

"Nothing would change anyway, Takano."

He looked straight at Takano's eye, even when the other had him by the collar, grinding his teeth together, Takano glared at him, "I could have saved him, there was a chance I _know."_ He hissed.

Yokozawa stared at the man in distraught. After all, there was nothing else he could do to help the man.

Half of his soul was lost. There was no getting it back. But maybe…..maybe he could cover that hole in the man's heart.

He raised his hands slowly at Takano's forehead. With a forceful flick to his fingers, it was not long before Takano was slumped down, his body having collapsed on the floor. He had missed a lot on those ten years he had spent here. Yokozawa stared at him pitifully, before closing his palm at Takano's eyes. Just why on earth did that man find his love here of all places?

He muttered something, before hearing a voice at his head,

"DATA ERASE?"

He hesitated for a moment before finally nodding. This was the only way right? Making him forget that this had ever happened, it was better for both of them like this….

* * *

That particular incident on that train was caused by both an unintended arson and a gas leak by a part of the train. People died while the rest suffered massive injury in their course.

Nobody knew what would happen.

What could happen.

What _will_ happen.

It was a devastating lost. Many had said that if they hadn't rode on that train then maybe they would still be safe. Not handicapped. Not dead.

But over all of those stories and conspiracies lays one mystery that served to be a difficult conundrum for all the investigators researching the bodies.

Due to the fire, the bodies that had been near it were all unrecognizable, blackened, and burned. But, contradicting to all of that, this one body, even when it was close to the fire as it could possibly get, wasn't burned at all. It was curled up, his legs, hands, face, still fresh as if he was still living just yesterday. And, clutched tightly at his hand, in a fist over his heart, that even _they_ had a hard time prying it out,

was a single, black button.

* * *

Takano Masamune snapped opened his eyes, the beeping of the alarm clock beside him waking him up from his short sleep.

Today also, for some reason, he was finding it very hard to sleep.

"Takano-san, the dates today is 27/3/3012, work is at eight so Takano-san better hurry up." The clock stated. The neon light turning to various colours before returning to its own green.

He got up, and stayed still. Sitting on the side of the bed, his eyes dull.

He dug through his trousers and smiled emptily, tracing his fingers at that old gold button. Taking it out, he stared at it, wondering just why was he so infatuated with it.

There was a memory hidden behind it, he knew.

A memory…

A memory he could not remember.

* * *

**RENAI HERE HEY~ **

**Honestly, at first I only wanted to type about their normal life you know? Kinda like a slice of life genre but then-SINCE I WATCHED THE GIRL WHO LEAPT THROUGH TIME T-T ah, the feels... anyway wow, my first one shot ^^ I'll get back to the one week wife I swear! Also I've been hearing songs from younha and omg her voice is wonderful wahhhh, part of this song was how this story came about too, you can check it. It's called Memory by Younha ft. Tablo.**

**I hope you guys had a wonderful time and I hope the people in Taiwan are okay :( oh man that missing aeroplane too, I also hope the people there is okay... **

**And if you don't know about the button thing it's like this,**

**On the day when they have graduation ceremony, some girls come to and ask guys" Can you give me the second button"**

**Why they call the button SECOND, because this is from the upper button. I'm not sure if you know their old style school uniform, though; there are 5 or six buttons on the uniform. The colour is black and there is stand-up collar.. ahh absolutely you know its cuz you have many Japanese shoujo comics.**

**Why the girls want the second button, cuz this button is located near heart,, the guy's heart. This has very important meaning for girls. Its guys giving to girls only I believe, the tradition came about as a result of the second button on a guy's school jacket uniform being the one "closest to his heart" and several girls might ask but he's supposed to give it to the one girl that he really likes. I guess it might be a like their "last chance at highschool love" before they go off to college. Also some girls may feel braver asking on the last day of school if she knows she won't have to face her classmates and the guy who rejected her after that day.**

**and no I understood it but it wasn't me who explained it~**

**and yes, in most cases the character four, also looks like the character for death, people are always superstitious about it.**

**Share me your thoughts! And ill reply when I have the time! ^^**


End file.
